Riddler's Grudge
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: A child prodigy from Kyoto has been transferred into Sakura's class. His rhyming nature and mysterious past seem to be the hot topic until new cards appear. Now, Sakura must team up with the prodigy in order to capture these vengeful cards. -On Hiatus-
1. Sakura and the New Cardcaptor

Riddler's Grudge

By: Metal Sonic EX

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything is © to their respective owners.

* * *

Hello and welcome to my twenty-somethingth fic. This one will be based on the Cardcaptor Sakura series. I've seen every episode and both movies. So, I've got the general idea of it. This fic takes place about three months after the second movie. So, let's get this on!!

* * *

"Morning!" Sakura opened the door and walked to her seat. She was promptly greeted by Tomoya. "Are we still doing another movie tonight?" Tomoya nodded and got that dreamy look in her eyes. "I simply can't wait! Another opportunity to film you is just around the corner." Sakura sweatdropped as the others came in and were promptly greeted. Naoko walked up to Sakura and smiled. "Did ya hear we're getting a new student?" 

Sakura shook her head. "He's coming all the way from America." Sakura smiled. "Really?" Rika nodded. "He's from Japan, but he's been in America for a few weeks." Takashi slid past the two. "They say he's a child prodigy." Chiharu growled and grabbed his ear. "Yeah right!" As he was dragged away, he insisted that he was telling the truth. Sakura then gaped in awe. "A child prodigy?" Just then, Mr. Terada opened the door. "Everyone, please take your seats."

They did so and, to Sakura's surprise, a boy no more than eight walked in as well. "Today, we're getting a new student." Mr. Terada wrote his name on the board. "This is Daisuke Minamowi, a child prodigy from Kyoto." Everyone greeted him and he waved. Mr. Terada picked up a card and looked at Daisuke. "It says you enjoy… talking in rhymes?" Sakura looked at him in curiosity.

"To answer your query,

I shall say yes.

While others grow weary,

I enjoy it. I'll confess.

But, there are times

When the rhyming stops…

I'll leave fighting crimes

Up to the cops?"

Everyone applauded as Daisuke smiled nervously and blushed. "Sorry, sometimes I work my way into a corner and the rhyme doesn't really make sense." Mr. Terada smiled. "Don't worry. It was a very nice rhyme." Daisuke smiled weakly, then it turned in a sly smirk as he opened his eyes and stared at Sakura. "That was amazing." Sakura suddenly stopped clapping as she heard his voice in her head.

_I know who you are,_

_Don't try and deny it._

_Because no matter how far_

_You go, I simply won't buy it._

_I've searched wide and far,_

_But I can meet you now._

_The one with powers of Stars;_

_The successor of Clow._

* * *

Episode One

Sakura and the New Cardcaptor

* * *

The rest of the class passed by uneventfully, but Sakura couldn't stop thinking about what she'd heard. Not to mention that he kept throwing her glances and sly smirks. Finally, it came to be gym and it was announced that they'd be playing two-on-two basketball. As the gym teacher began writing the pairings on a board, Daisuke smirked and his hand glowed. The teacher turned back to his clipboard and raised and eyebrow. He shrugged and wrote his name next to Sakura's. 

She started and turned to him, only to have him throw a sly smirk at her again. They watched the others play until, at last, it came to be time for their match. Daisuke was passed the ball and he began dribbling. He chuckled a little, then dashed forward. Sakura easily stole the ball, then scored a basket. This time, she was passed the ball. "Not bad, Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura frowned, then dashed past him. However, he stole the ball and he scored. Sakura turned to see him crack his neck. He was passed the ball and began dribbling.

"It seems you're confused

About my presence.

Could it be the words used

Made little to no sense?

Anyways, without further ado,

For my words many bores.

Others shall need to play too,

So he shoots…"

Without moving, he launched the ball across the court with one hand and everyone watched as it slipped right into the basket. "…and he scores." Everyone cheered as Sakura simply looked at him, with both confusion and curiosity. She paid no attention to him for the rest of the day and, when it ended, she walked home with Tomoya. "Is something bothering you, Sakura?'

She nodded. "This morning, I heard him talking to me through his thoughts." Tomoya started. "His thoughts?" Sakura nodded again. "Then, he was able to make the basket from the other side of the court." Tomoya frowned. "He truly is a mysterious kid, isn't he?"

She smirked and handed Sakura a bag. "This is the costume I'd like you to wear tonight." Sakura smiled weakly and reluctantly took the bag. "I'll see you tonight!" Sakura waved as Tomoya ran off, then she looked in the bag and sighed. She walked the rest of the way home and opened the door. "I'm home!" When she didn't receive a reply, she walked into the kitchen. "Oh yeah… Big brother's working overtime and Dad's at a meeting…"

She sighed, then walked up to her room. Even through the door, she could hear Kero playing games. "Hey, Kero." As soon as she opened the door, Kero cried out and GO'd on the game. "Sakura!!" Sakura, who fallen to the floor when she was startled, smiled weakly. Kero flew up to her face to yell at her, but simply floated there. "K-Kero?"

Kero frowned and flew closer. "I can sense powerful magic from you…" Sakura raised an eyebrow, then started. "Oh, that's right. We got a child prodigy from Kyoto in our class today!" Kero thought about this. "Really now…" She nodded. "Although, when he was at the front of the class, it was almost like he was communicating through his thoughts." Kero pondered this and flew back to his game. "I see… Then, this kid's probably the source of the magic."

Sakura began to think about this when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" She ran downstairs and opened the door to find Shaoran and Meilin. She cried out in surprise, startling Kero. A few minutes later, Sakura had made some tea and all three of them were in the living room drinking it. "I'm so sorry! I forgot all about it!" Sakura was supposed to have met them at the airport because they'd gotten out on spring break. "It's okay. We're here now." Sakura blushed slightly, then looked at Shaoran.

"Where's…" He interrupted her briefly. "He's taking our stuff to Ms. Daidouji's place." Sakura smiled weakly as Kero flew in. "I thought I sensed you brats." Shaoran glared at him, as did Meilin. Sakura sweatdropped and stood up. "I'll go get some sweets." Kero's ears perked and he cried out in delight. This caused Sakura to lose her balance. As she began to fall, Shaoran put down his tea and grabbed her hand. A surge passed through them and she slipped from his grip.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Sakura sat up and nodded. She looked up at Shaoran, who looked at his hand. Meilin follow3ed her gaze and leaned forward to look at him. "What's with you?" Shaoran looked at Sakura as she stood up. "When I touched her hand, I felt a great magical presence." Meilin and Kero started. "That's what I said!" Shaoran lowered his hand. "But… That power…" Kero nodded. "That's what worries me…" Sakura tilted her head slightly. "That magical presence… is almost as powerful as Clow's magic…"

* * *

"T-Tomoya… I really think you go overboard sometimes…" Sakura, clad in her black puppy-like outfit, just stood there embarrassed as Tomoya filmed her from every possible angle. "Not at all! I makes me happy to know that I can film you wearing the clothes I've made!" Shaoran and Meilin, both in their battle outfits, simply watched the spectacle. "Come on… I'm getting bored…" Kero, who was in his true form, yawned and looked around. "Where's Yue?" 

Just then, Yukito and Toya walked through the brush. "Right here." Almost immediately, Shaoran and Toya glared at each other. "B-Big brother?!" Yukito turned into Yue and he crossed his arms. "He knows about everything. The cards. Clow Reed. Kero and I." Toya turned to Kero. "By the way, you make a horrible stuffed animal." Kero growled and stood up. "What was that, punk?!"

Sakura sweatdropped, then turned to Toya. "So, you're…" Toya got an evil smirk on his face. "I'm here to see the monster fight her own monsters." Sakura growled. "Big brother…" She glared at him and pulled out Create. She was about to throw it into the air when a loud crack was heard. "What the…" Everyone turned to see a tree fall in the distance. "Odd…" They then started as a flash occurred and the tree rose again only to fall in the opposite direction. "What was that…"

Sakura pocketed Create and everyone ran towards the tree. When they got there, they saw the felled tree and a woman in armor standing there. "There's that magical presence again!" Everyone except Toya and Tomoya took a battle stance as toya tried his best to feel it, only to fail. The woman looked up and frowned. She began walking towards them and her hands rose from her sides. "Sword!" Sakura's wand turned into a staff and she lunged forward.

She brought the sword down, but the woman held up her arm. A square shield of light appeared and, when the sword hit it, it flew out of Sakura's hands and into the distance. "What the…" Yue flew after it as the woman turned back to the group. "God of Thunder, answer my call!" Lighting shot out of the talisman and shot towards the woman. Sakura jumped out of the way, but the woman simply held up a hand. Another square of light appeared and, when the lightning hit it, it simply flew into the air. "Again?!" Yue flew back and tossed the wand to Sakura. "Heads up!"

Sakura caught it and pulled out another card. "Freeze!" The icy torrent surrounded the woman and encased her in ice. "That works." Just then, light emerged from the ice and it shattered as the woman was surrounded by the same light she'd used before. "What is this?!" Just then, someone leapt from the trees behind her and swung their hand down. A three-bladed claw slashed her back, sending her face-first into the dirt. "Daisuke?!" The prodigy, clad in a blue old-fashioned rose, raised the clawed hand. "Return to the guise in which you were meant, Spell Card!"

The claw vanished and a card about half the size of a Sakura card appeared. The woman began evaporating and was sucked into the card. When it finished, an image appeared. Sakura walked over to him and looked at it. The woman stood with her head bowed. Her arms were crossed in an X and a square sheet of light was in front of them. On the left side, reading from the top straight down was the word 'Counter'. "Counter?" Daisuke nodded and pocketed the card before nodding. Yue and Kero stepped forward. "Who are you and why do you have the same presence as Clow?!" Daisuke smirked and leapt back into the tree, landing on the tip of one foot.

"Riddle me this;

Riddle me that.

Your friend seems quite pissed

So let's cut the chitchat.

Voydigan is was a man

of spellcaster fame.

And as you were with Clow,

I assure you, I'm the same."

Daisuke then paused and smacked himself with his hand and Tomoya giggled. "Voydigan?" Kero and Yue frowned. "The name's familiar, but I can't remember who it is." Yue nodded in agreement as Shaoran stepped forward and looked at Daisuke. "So, that means you're a Cardcaptor?" Daisuke chuckled.

"A Cardcaptor maybe.

A successor, maybe not.

Open your eyes and you'll see

The intentions I've got.

But my magic has been set free

By forces unknown.

And now, if you'll excuse me,

I must leave for home."

Without another word, Daisuke flipped over the tree and vanished from sight. Sakura stood there just gazing into the distance, thinking about what she'd just learned. "Are we still going to use Create?" The next morning, Sakura went into class early with Shaoron and Meilin. Those who were there greeted the two. "Did you hear about our new student?" Shaoran nodded. "Sakura told me that he rhymes a lot." Naoko nodded as Takashi slid into the group.

"Did you know that back in the 14th century, there was a little village in England where all the inhabitants spoke with words that sounded alike? The village had no name, nor did their language. One day, a stranger walked into the village and asked for some thyme. The townsfolk like the sound of the word and agreed on calling their town and language Rhyme." Chiharu growled and grabbed his ear. "Yeah right." As he opened the door, Daisue chuckled. "Had I not known any better, I would've believed your story."

Everyone watched as Daisuke walked by. "I might tell you the real story some other time." Daisuke sat down and gave Sakura one of his smirks. Sakura excused herself and sat down next to him. "About last night…" Daisuke smiled. "You're wondering about the cards?" Sakura looked back to her friends and saw Chiharu strangling Takashi as usual. "Yeah…" Daisuke smiled again.

"There are thirty in all,

They fall short of a deck.

They'll seek their own calls,

So everywhere, we must check.

But these thirty hoards

Come in all shapes and all sizes.

So different the rewards.

So different the prizes."

Daisuke glanced back at the others and noticed that Shaoran was the only one paying attention to him. "Will you help me gather the cards?" Sakura nodded. "I'll do my best." Daisuke nodded. "And I'll do the rest." Just then, Takashi cried out. "But it's true!" He ran towards the door with Chiharu right behind him. "Get back here so I can strangle you some more!" Sakura looked at Daisuke, who simply chuckled and smiled. "I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Kero: It's just like the Fight card! Martial artists are being hospitalized after facing a strange robed man. When Daisuke says he might know the culprit, it begins to hunt down Sakura! Now, it's a race against time to defeat him before he hurts someone else! Tune into Episode Two: Sakura and the Powerhouse! That's gonna let a mark! 


	2. Sakura and the Powerhouse

Riddler's Grudge

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Everything is © to their respective owners.

* * *

"Come on, punk! I'll show you!" Two men were fighting in a small ring formed by a crowd of men. One of them was a martial artist while the other was a cocky commoner, to say the least. In the end, they were both simple thugs. The cocky guy swung several times at the other, who simply dodged the attacks and spin-kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground as the men around him cheered. It died down when a man walked up and simply looked at the unconscious man. He then looked to the martial artist and, in the length of a second, sent him flying into a tree with a single punch. Before anyone else could react, the man knocked out everyone else as well. He then stood erect and looked to the moon before walking off.

* * *

Episode Two

Sakura and the Powerhouse

* * *

"I know. The last really cold day was Christmas. Since then, things have been really warm. Just the other day, we played basketball." Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran, and Meilin were walking down the street talking about the unusual warm streak that they've been experiencing. "It's playing it safe." Everyone stopped and turned to Daisuke as he walked up. "One of the cards is responsible for this. However, until it shows itself, we can't capture it." Daisuke stretched his back. "Luckily, we're on spring break, meaning we can dedicate our time to finding them."

Sakura nodded and thought about it when they arrived at her house. "Come on in. I'll make some tea." Everyone nodded and waited in the living room. Daisuke yawned and cracked his neck. "I suspect that Mr. Kero is absent." Kero floated down from Sakura's room and flew up into his face. "You've suspected wrong, punk!" Daisuke gave one of his sly smirks. "Name an animal that's pungent." Kero smirked. "Why, that would be a… Hey!!" Daisuke chuckled as Kero growled. Sakura put down the tea as Daisuke looked outside. "Is something wrong?" Daisuke nodded.

"Wait a minute and envision;

Try to see what I see:

The forces' collision

Caused by the cards that are free.

We're all in grave danger.

Of this, I admit.

But their behaviors' are stranger

Then how I know it."

Sakura tilted her head slightly in confusion. "The cards are normally peaceful for the most part, but now they seem to be running rampant all at the same time." Shaoran frowned. "This has happened before?" Daisuke nodded as Kero smirked again. "Some Cardcaptor…" Daisuke looked at Kero with an unamused glare. "Watch it, pal. I know more than you think." Toya entered the house and stopped in the living room. He immediately glared at Shaoran, but his focus turned to Daisuke. He simply frowned and looked at Toya.

_You've got something_

_Worth fighting for._

_And yet, you can do nothing,_

_Making your heart sore._

_I pity you, I do._

_I got nothing worth the effort._

_And that's why I envy you,_

_I'll make sure she's not hurt._

Everyone else noticed their stares as Toya walked away. "Watch out. She can be a real monster sometimes." Sakura growled, making Shaoran smirk. Daisuke however frowned and he closed his eyes.

'_What is this?'_

"_He's been dead for two weeks!'_

'_And your point?'_

'_Look at yourself!'_

'_I am! I'm a genius!'_

'_You're insane!!'_

"Daisuke?" Daisuke opened his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry." Sakura tilted her head as Toya walked back in. "Got any plans tonight?" Sakura turned to her brother and shook her head. "Good. Last night, two dozen guys got there faces beaten in by some guy. Dad wanted me to tell you not to be out to late tonight." Toya walked out as Daisuke stood up. "Could you direct me to the bathroom?" Toya paused, then motioned with his head. "Back in a minute." Daisuke followed Toya until they were alone. "Here." Toya turned to Daisuke as he raised a hand. It began glowing and Toya's pupils dilated. They remained like that for a few seconds before Daisuke's hand stopped glowing. _Show time…_ "Mr. Kinomoto!" Daisuke caught Toya, but couldn't hold him up and Toya fainted on top of him.

Sakura, Shaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo all ran into the hall as Kero followed them. "What happened?!" Daisuke shifted around and stuck his head out from under Toya. "He fainted and landed on me!" Kero began laughed as Shaoran and Sakura helped Daisuke out from under Toya. They then propped him up as he came to. "Wha…" Toya noticed Kero laughed and growled. "What's so funny, plush toy?" Kero stopped laughing and growled back at him. Toya turned and immediately saw Daisuke staring at him.

_I've restored what was lost,_

_For that, you should thank me._

_And though Sakura you've bossed,_

_I know that you're filled with glee._

_This gift you should savor._

_This gift you should celebrate._

_But, I'll return for your favor_

_At a later date._

* * *

"Thank you for the hospitality." Sakura nodded. "Thanks for helping with my brother." Daisuke nodded, then frowned. "Be careful, Sakura. I think this may be the work of a Spell Card." Sakura started. "Meet me at the spot where this incident took place. I'll get the others to come to." With that, Daisuke left, leaving a confused Sakura at the door. That night, Sakura got ready to meet Shaoran and the others at the scene of the incident as Toya walked in. "Where are you going?" Sakura simply lowered her head and Toya sighed. "I'm coming with you." Sakura reluctantly nodded as she used Mirror. She immediately noticed Toya looking at her. "Can you cover for me again?" Mirror nodded absent-mindedly as Toya left, not once taking his eyes off her.

Minutes later, Toya walked back in. "Dad thinks that I'm going to…" Sakura was clad in a green dress and elbow gloves that left her shoulders and half of her upper arms bare. She also wore a green bell choker. "What is this…" Sakura smiled weakly. "I-I look ridiculous, don't I?" Mirror quickly cut in. "Of course not!" Toya nodded. "You look… like a monster heading to a fancy ball…" Sakura growled, making Mirror laugh. "Come on. The others are waiting." Sakura stomped after him as Mirror frowned again. "B-Be careful…" Toya paused to stare at her and nod.

"We're here!" Tomoyo smiled as Sakura and Toya ran up. Yue, Kero, Shaoran, Meilin, and Daisuke already stood waiting. "Excellent. Now that we're…" He was cut off suddenly when the man karate chopped a nearby tree in half. He wore a black gi with a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He also had a ponytail that stuck into the air at a 45º angle.

"Be cautious and steady;

You'd better stay back.

Make certain you're ready

'les you want eyes colored black.

All it takes is but a single chop

And walls will crumble and crack

So, if it punches, then you must quickly drop

For this is the power of the spirit named Attack."

Attack suddenly charged straight at Sakura, who used Jump to jump onto a tree branch. Meilin, Shaoran, Kero, and Yue all attacked only to have it dodge the attacks, then begin hopping up the tree. "Watch out! It's being attracted to the presence of your magic!" Sakura used Fly and took off into the sky. Attack reached the top branch and punched towards her, launching a projectile. Sakura barely managed to dodge the first and block the second with Shield. "Attack isn't limited to melee! You need to…" Attack leapt forward and kicked Sakura in the chest, knocking her from the sky. Yue caught her and helped her to the ground. "Are you okay?"

She nodded as Attack dropped down, creating a crater in that spot. Daisuke summoned his claws and ran towards him. Attack turned to him, then back to Sakura and Yue. He ran forward as Sakura got an idea. "Help us defeat this powerhouse and stop his assault… Fight!" The ponytailed girl appeared and immediately blocked Attack's punch. They then began exchanging punches, kicks, and blocks until Attack caught her in the chest. "That's it!" Daisuke reached into his robe's pocket just as Attack went for the finishing blow. "Counter!!" A square of light appeared in front of Attack and his fist was deflected off of it and into his own face, knocking backwards into the ground.

"Sakura, now!" She started. "Do what you did with the Clow Cards!" Sakura nodded and held her wand in front of her. "Return to the guise in which you were meant, Spell Card!!" Fight stood there as the man was sucked into a new card. It floated into her hands and, when it stopped glowing, she saw the illustration. The man stood with his head bowed slightly and his arm were at his sides, curving towards his hips. She then looked up at Fight. "Are you okay?" Fight nodded, then, to Sakura's surprise, smiled. It returned to its' card form, but she now had a smirk.

Daisuke walked and she handed the card to him. "Thank you." He looked at it, then pocketed it. "Twenty-eight left." Daisuke walked off without another word as Tomoyo walked up. "He's awfully mysterious, isn't he?" Sakura nodded and they parted ways there and Sakura helped Toya sneak in through his window. He crashed to the floor, causing Mirror to run over. "Are you okay?" Toya grunted. "I've been better." Sakura then flew in the window with Fly. "Thanks, Mirror." She nodded, then started. "I can sense something different about one of the cards." The two looked at her as she closed her eyes. Then, she smirked. "I see…" She opened her eyes and returned to her original form. Toya started when he saw her wearing the ribbons he'd given her. Sakura held up her card and Mirror reverted to her card form.

"I'm heading to bed." Sakura nodded, then looked at the card as Kero popped out of his 'room'. "What's wrong?" Toya paused and turned to her. "I'm pretty sure that Mirror didn't have those ribbons in her hair before." Toya smirked slightly, then left. "Hey, is Fight smirking?" Elsewhere, Daisuke stood on the roof of his house in his pajamas. "Daisuke, time for bed." He continued his stare across the city. "I'll be there in a minute." He then returned his attention to his thoughts. "This is bad. Never before have the cards sought out their destructive ways all at once. And all aimed towards a single person." Daisuke frowned and closed his eyes. "I don't like it, but I'll need to use her a little longer. Then, I'll be freed from this wretched existence." Daisuke opened his eyes and looked straight into the moon before closing his eyes again. "Sakura… Forgive me…"

* * *

Kero: This is ridiculous! Sakura's field trip has been canceled due to recent traffic issues! Though Sakura doesn't seem to think so, Daisuke insists that it's the work of a Spell Card. Well, we'll just see about that! Tune into Episode Three: Sakura and the Traffic Jam. Come on! Move already! 


	3. Sakura and the Traffic Jam

Riddler's Grudge

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Everything is © to their respective owners.

* * *

Sakura opened the door and was greeted by her friends. She took her seat next to Tomoyo and looked at Daisuke. "Good morning…" Daisuke frowned when he noticed Sakura acting unhappy. "You miss your friends, right?" Sakura started, then blushed. "I can fix that." Sakura tilted her head and Daisuke simply smirked. Mr. Terada came in with an unhappy look on his face as well. "I'm afraid I have a rather disheartening announcement. Our originally planned field trip to the aquarium has been canceled due to the recent traffic issues." Everyone began chattering as Sakura frowned again. She then noticed Daisuke's frown, as did Tomoyo. "This isn't good…"

* * *

Episode Three

Sakura and the Traffic Jam

* * *

Sakura got home that day and noticed Kero, Toya, and Yukito watching TV in the living room. "What's going on?" Sakura walked in as Toya turned to her. "Dad's gonna be late." Sakura sat by Toya and began watching a breaking news report of another unbelievable traffic jam. _'Dad…'_ Later that same night, Sakura was looking through the Sakura Cards again. Fight still had her smirk and Mirror still had her ribbons. "It's strange, Kero…" Kero poked his head out of his room curiously. "The Spell Cards… Counter and Attack…" She pulled two cards out of the deck. "They're like Libra and Fight." Kero floated up and examined the two cards. "Hey… You're right…"

Kero got into a thinking pose. "That kid did have a magical presence similar to…" Kero started. "What?" Kero flew right into Sakura's face, causing her to back up. "I need you to get me close to that kid again! I have a hypothesis I want to try out!" Sakura nodded reluctantly just as Toya walked in. "Dad's home." Sakura sighed with relief as Toya eyed Mirror. "See you in the morning." Kero yawned and floated back into his room. "I'm cashing in too." Sakura gathered the cards and put them into the book. She then changed and she too went to bed.

During the night, the book opened and a single card floated out, surrounded in a bright light. Seconds later, one more floated out and the two began to spin around each other. Then, they spontaneously stopped and fell to the desk. In his room, Daisuke opened his eyes and saw the two Spell Cards glowing. He sat up and the two cards drifted back onto the desk. He got up and walked to them. He picked them up and looked at the two. As soon as he touched one, he pulled his hand away. "What… is this…" Daisuke pulled out his chair and looked closely at the two cards. Then, they shimmered briefly. "It… can't be…"

The next morning, Sakura walked in a slightly better mood. As soon as she sat down, Kero poked his head out of her bag. "Kero…" He turned to Sakura. "I won't be long." He suddenly started and turned back to him. Daisuke seemed out of it, almost as if asleep. "This presence…" Naoko walked up and Kero ducked back into the bag. "Did you hear that there was a crash last night?" Daisuke spun around. "What?!" Naoko nodded slowly. "The person in the crash said that a wall came out of nowhere." Chiharu looked at Takashi. "Sounds like something that you'd come up with." Takashi looked at her innocently as Daisuke growled. Naoko looked curiously at him, but he shook it off. "It's nothing." Naoko left reluctantly and the issue was left alone until lunch. Daisuke walked up to Tomoyo and Sakura, who were sitting on a bench. "We've got trouble. This is the work of a Spell Card, one of the more dangerous ones."

* * *

Sakura shook her head. "It can't be. Why would someone make a card that creates traffic jams?" Daisuke sighed. "Look. If another crash occurs, we'll need to get this card as soon as possible." Daisuke turned on his heel and left, leaving a confused Tomoyo and Sakura. "Maybe there is one that causes jams." Sakura turned to her curiously. "Maybe he didn't mean just traffic jams. Maybe he meant jams in general." Sakura thought about this for the remainder of the school day. That evening, she made dinner and went into the living room to get her brother and dad, who'd stayed home. "What's wrong now?" Toya frowned. "Another crash." Sakura started and ran to the couch. Sure enough, someone else had crashed after trying to avoid a 'spontaneously-appearing' wall.

After dinner, Sakura went to her room and soon fell asleep. This time, just one card floated out of the book and Sakura, in her dream, caught it. "Dream!" She used the card and her dream began. The first thing she saw was the two cards spinning around. They stopped spinning suddenly and fell to the desk. _Dream… Hope…_ The scene changed and a tall man in a black robe appeared. He had a collar that stretched around the front of his face, shielding all but his eyes and bangs. He rose a hand and she heard him talk. _Thirty in all. Thirty there aren't. Thirty you need or forever you walk._

She woke suddenly to the sound of her alarm. She looked around, then noticed the Dream card in her lap. "Dream…" She got dressed and headed to Penguin Park, where she found Tomoyo and Daisuke. "I brought another costume for you Sakura!" She immediately sweatdropped and, seconds later, was dragged away by Tomoyo. She returned moments later wearing a black maid-like outfit, a black bow in her hair, and an amethyst choker.

(A.N. I should probably bring this up now. Many, if not, all of Sakura's outfits in this fic will be taken from pictures on DeviantART. Those outfits are © to their respective creators.)

She blushed and chuckled weakly until Daisuke scoffed. "You two ready?" Kero cleared his throat. "Sorry. You two and a half ready?" Kero growled and flew into his face. "What was that, punk?!" Daisuke flicked him away and began walking. "Follow me." Daisuke led them to a back alley in which he proceeded to skillfully jump across the walls onto the roof. "Amazing…" Kero, in his true form, helped Tomoyo to the roof and Sakura used Fly. "There." The three gaped as they saw a massive wall blocking the street and traffic being blocked.

"It's not often you see

All this traffic as stuck.

But if you'd ask me

This looks like Obstruct.

The traffic can't pass

For he's in the way.

So let's kick his ass

And continue our day."

Sakura nodded and pulled out a card. "Sleep?" Sakura nodded. "Good. Obstruct is invisible to them, but it is still preventing them from moving. When it's gone, they shouldn't notice much change." Sakura used Sleep and everyone in the street fell asleep. Obstruct then rippled and spontaneously appeared around them. "Wha-" Sakura looked around as Daisuke frowned. "Obstruct true form is an arrow. If we find that, we can capture the card. But it seems that we've been obstructed."

Sakura looked around their box-shaped prison, then started when she realized something. She pulled out another card and turned to the others. "Grab onto me!" They did so and Sakura used the Through card. They all phased through the wall and, sure enough, an arrow rotated around in front of them. "Quickly! Before it obstructs us again!" Sakura nodded and placed the wand in front of her as it rippled. "Return to the guise in which you were meant, Spell Card!"

The card was return to its' original form and both Tomoyo and Kerp, in his disguise form, crowded Sakura to look at it. It simply showed an angled wall with an arrow leading through it. However, the second half of the arrow was faded and almost nonexistent. "Obstruct is a deadly card. Traffic jams were nothing compared to what its' done before." Sakura handed the card to Daisuke. "Like what?" Daisuke accepted the card and pocketed it. "It can also clog things. In essence, if it dislikes a person enough, it can clog their arteries, leading to death."

Sakura and Tomoyo both gaped as Kero frowned. "Why are these cards so destructive?" Daisuke smirked. "You of all people should know." Kero raised an eyebrow. 'Today, when Sakura snuck you into class, you were startled because I reek of Clow's presence, right?" Sakura started slightly and Daisuke closed his eyes. "All will be told in due time, but there's no reason to spill the beans just yet. Although, I'll tell you this. We'd best hurry. Unlike the Clow Cards, the Spell Cards were created for destruction. People's lives are at risk and the faster we get these cards, the better. And you, Sakura Kinomoto…" He paused, then looked at her with a truly worried look. "You are their primary target."

* * *

Kero: People are being hospitalized after investigating a mysterious light. Daisuke warns Sakura of the danger, but she seems to have fallen under its' spell. If Sakura can't help up, who can? Tune into Episode Four: Sakura and the Forbidden Treasure. Wait! Treasure?! Where?! 


	4. Sakura and the Forbidden Treasure

Riddler's Grudge

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Everything is © to their respective owners.

* * *

A man walking down the street during the night stopped at a crosswalk. He sighed and looked at his watch. He crossed the street and continued down the road. Just then, he noticed a faint shimmer. He stopped and adjusted his glasses. Again, he sees the shimmer, but it was closer this time. He walked forward cautiously until he saw its' source. "Gold?!" In a fit of greed, the man leapt for it, but jumped straight into the path of an oncoming car. After the crash, the driver stumbled out of the car and called the police. As he limped up to the man, the piece of gold stood up and rolled under the dress of a smiling woman.

* * *

Episode Four

Sakura and the Forbidden Treasure

* * *

"Not another one…" Sakura walked into the living room with Kero close behind. "Now what?" Kero sat down on the TV and looked down at the screen. "Someone else jumped into traffic again." Sakura frowned and sat down. "Geez… You think people wouldn't be so greedy…" Kero opened his eyes and saw both Sakura and Toya giving him 'that look'. "What?!" Toya scoffed. "You're hardly one to talk. I'm surprised you haven't bust at the seams yet." Kero flew into his face faster than Sakura had seen before. "Ya wanna piece of me?" Toya grabbed him with two fingers and tossed him aside. "You're in the way."

The next morning, Sakura opened the door and cried out when Daisuke simply stood on the other side. She fell on her butt, startled and Daisuke extended a hand. "Sorry to have scared you, but we need to talk." At lunch, Tomoyo and Sakura met Daisuke as usual. "I take it that this is another Spell Card?" Daisuke nodded, then began another rhyme.

"Some people wonder of goblins and ghosts

Or even if there is a heaven or hell.

I know the answer, though I'm not here to boast.

So, you'd better take heed and listen real well.

The greedy followed their whims

And chased a harmful glimmer.

And thus, they were all victims

Of the spell cast by Shimmer."

Sakura frowned. "Shimmer?" Daisuke nodded. "Remember how the most recent case was someone going for a piece of what looked like gold?" The two girls nodded. "Shimmer can create things like that. Jewels. Coins. Anything that… well… shimmers… Regardless, you both need to be careful. If you fall under its' spell, it'll be difficult to free you of it." The girls' nodded as the bell rang. "Come on." The girls gathered their things and were about to follow him when Sakura noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She spun around, but saw nothing. "Is something the matter?" Sakura shook her head. "I thought I saw something." Daisuke frowned and continued on his way.

Later that day, as everyone was leaving, Sakura waited for Tomoyo and Daisuke at the front gate. She titled her head and started when she saw something. "Wha…" Her pupils dilated and she slowly left the gate. She dropped her backpack and crossed the street. The shimmer moved down the street and she slowly followed it. Daisuke and Tomoyo walked up and Daisuke cursed under his breath. He ran up to her backpack, then turned to see her turn the corner. ""Call Kero and the others. I'm going to follow her. She might lead me to Shimmer herself." Tomoyo nodded and pulled out her cellphone.

Daisuke ran after and turned the corner in time to see her step into the street. "Obstruct!!" He used the card and created a wall on either side of Sakura. Traffic came to a halt at the wall and the shimmer hastened itself, causing Sakura to pick up the pace. "Dammit!" Daisuke jumped onto the wall, then onto a roof. He began leaping from roof to roof following Sakura. Just then, his phone rang. _"I contacted Kero and the others. Where are you?"_ Daisuke looked around briefly. "We're heading for a forest. It looks like there's a road near it. I also sense a magical presence here." Daisuke stopped and focused. "Illusion! The forest where Sakura got Illusion!" Daisuke looked around, didn't see Sakura, and cursed. "I've gotta go!"

* * *

He hung up and leapt into the trees. He focused again and found Sakura's presence. "At least she's slowed down." He looked behind him and saw Yue flying along side Kero. Toya and Tomoyo were on his back. "Good. They're here." He started, then turned around again. He jumped down and saw Sakura looking around. Just as the others arrived, the shimmer reappeared. "Sakura!" Sakura turned around and looked at Daisuke. "You can't have it…" Daisuke raised an eyebrow as Sakura shoved him away. "It's mine!" As Sakura ran off again, Daisuke cursed.

"Obstruct!!" Sakura was walled in, but she used Through and continued running. "She's heading for the edge!" Daisuke jumped into the trees and began hopping across their tops. When he reached the edge, he dropped down and caught Sakura just as the Shimmer vanished again. "Sakura!" The two fell off the edge, but Yue caught them both and put them on solid ground. Sakura shook her head and looked around. "H-How'd I get here?" Daisuke, meanwhile, was growling. "I warned you not to look at Shimmer." He opened his eyes and frowned. "Now, Shimmer's not only gone, but so is its' presence." Sakura lowered her head as Toya stomped up. "Hey, you said something about some spell, right? How do you know it wasn't that?"

Daisuke snorted. "I know more about the cards than you ever will." Toya growled. "What was that, you brat?!" Daisuke stood up. "I could also defeat you blindfolded." Steam was coming out of Toya's ears as Daisuke brushed himself off. "I'm going home." He leapt to the tops of the trees and began hopping across them until he was out of sight. Toya helped Sakura up and sighed. "Come on. We'd better leave too." Sakura nodded weakly and everyone else left as well, leaving Shimmer to materialize and grit her teeth in anger.

The next morning, Daisuke said nothing to anyone and didn't even throw Sakura a glance. If anything, Daisuke was avoiding her. The day, as many before it, went by uneventfully and then came the time to leave. Sakura walked through the gates with Tomoyo and, just as they were about to leave, Sakura glanced across the street again. Tomoyo followed her gaze and she too saw the shimmer. "I fell fine. What about-" Sakura began walking slowly towards it, but it picked up speed and caused Sakura to chase it. "Sakura!" Daisuke ran around the corner. "Obstruct!!"

A series of walls appeared, forcing Shimmer and Sakura to turn left. He then focused for a few more seconds before the card stopped glowing. "I've forced Shimmer to Sakura's house. Come on." Tomoyo nodded and they picked up the chase. They soon caught up to Shimmer, who'd grown wise to Daisuke's plan. "Time to go back." Shimmer appeared and growled. Sakura reached forward, but Daisuke pushed her back into the arms of Tomoyo and slashed Shimmer. "Return to the guise in which you were meant, Spell Card!!"

Shimmer reverted to its' card form and Sakura snapped out of it. "Wha… What happened?" Daisuke turned around and held up the card. "She happened." Shimmer wore a light purple gown and her black hair was tied into a low hanging ponytail. Bits of her hair were slung over each shoulder and they were tied into miniature ponytails. Her hands were held in front of her, holding a star-like object. "I apologize for today." Sakura shook her head. "I should be apologizing." Daisuke scoffed. "Why? You helped you mw capture Shimmer. Even if it wasn't intentional. The one who should be apologizing is me. I've just had something on my mind all day."

Tomoyo started, then groaned. "What's wrong?" She grabbed Sakura's hands and looked at her on the verge of tears. "I couldn't record your assistance of Shimmer's capture, nor could I supply you with one of my outfits." Sakura sweatdropped and Daisuke smirked. "You two take care now." Daisuke departed and the two friends walked each other home as well. That night, Sakura picked up Dream again and stared at it. "You gonna use it or something?" Sakura turned to Kero, who was bust playing games. "I think I did already. A few days ago." Kero cried out as he lost again and sighed. "Dreams you have with that card foretell future events. What happened in it?" Sakura looked back at the card and remembered the man. _'Foretell future events…'_

* * *

Kero: It's Sakura versus the deadliest of all the Spell Cards! One so horrible, it makes children cry! One so hideous, it'll make them call for their mommies! One so… Wait… It's actually _helping_ people?! I thought Daisuke said that all the cards were destructive! Tune into Episode Five: Sakura and the Helping Hands. What's going on here? 


	5. Sakura and the Helping Hands

Riddler's Grudge

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Everything is © to their respective owners.

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon and a dozen construction workers made their way to the site of a future bank. "What'd you guys get done while I was gone? If anything!" Another one laughed. "We got the main body up and began to put up the… walls…" Everyone stopped when they saw that half the bank was completed. "Starting to put the walls in, huh? Looks like you got a lot farther than that." One of the workers ran to it and touched the side of it. "We didn't do this." The one worker stopped laughing as another walked around to the other side. "Hey, guys…" Everyone ran up to him and gaped when they saw all the furniture already inside. "This is bizarre…" Nearby, a man observed the spectacle, examining it from very angle, before nodding approvingly and jumping away.

* * *

Episode Five

Sakura and the Helping Hands

* * *

Sakura was making sweets with Tomoyo and Daisuke at school. All the while, she couldn't take her mind off of what Kero would say about this. "You're really good, Daisuke." Sakura paused and turned to the crowd that had formed around Daisuke. All day, he'd done everything perfectly, if not better. "When you've been around as long as I've been, you tend to pick a few things up." Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you were eight." Daisuke turned to her and started. "Oh! Sorry. I meant if you've been to as many places as I've been to." He smirked, but Sakura keep staring at him. "Where have you been to?" Daisuke turned to Naoko and smirked. "America. England. Australia. Italy. France. I've been just about everywhere." 

Naoko and the others gaped in awe as Sakura slowly went back to what she was doing. That evening, Daisuke decided to walk home by himself, despite Sakura's pleas to come over for dinner. He was walking down the sidewalk when he paused. "No one's here but us." Yukito walked up to him and frowned. "Yukito. That's _your_ name, isn't it?" Yukito changed and Yue frowned as well. "Both Kero and I are disturbed about your presence here." Daisuke turned around and smiled. "There is an explanation for this."

Yue crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as Daisuke's face began to seemingly melt. "There is a very good explanation for why I reek of Clow Reed. Yue just watch in a mixture of horror and shock as Daisuke simply melted away into a skeleton. "Is something the manner?" Yue turned his head away and slowly looked back. Daisuke, clad in flesh, looked at him slyly. "Perhaps some other time I could explain. But, for now…" Daisuke turned and began walking away.

"Voydigan spoke in both

Riddles and rhymes.

Clow Reed he did loath

And he cursed him numerous times.

As for my resolve,

I'm simply waiting for time.

Perhaps you can solve

This riddle of mine."

Yue turned back into Yukito, who simply watched Daisuke walk away. Back at her house, Sakura was preparing dinner. "What ya bring me?! What ya bring me?!

What ya bring me?!" Sakura backed up from the anxious Kero, then held a small bowl. "I could bring much." Kero looked into the bowl and cried out. "Pudding!!" Toya walked in just as Kero snatched it and flew into her room. "Greedy little cretin." Kero yelled something inaudible through Sakura's door, but Toya ignored it. "You're in charge of dinner tonight?" Sakura nodded as Toya sighed. "I'll go get my barf bag." Sakura growled as Kero cried out. The two ran upstairs and burst through the door. "Someone beat the game for me!!"

They anime-fell and Toya looked up in annoyance. "Calling us up here for no reason. Honestly!" Kero flew into his face. "It _is_ a big deal! I only beat half the game! I didn't even touch the second half! And they even put their initials on the high scores chart…" The two looked at the top score, which was at least double Kero's top score. The letters AST flashed on the screen. "AST?" Toya and Sakura exchanged looks. "Maybe it stands for something…" Kero began bawling his eyes out about having to start over as the two got up and left. Sakura walked down stairs thinking about it, then started. She cried out and both Toya and Kero ran downstairs and gaped. The table was covered in food, the dishes were washed, and the house itself was spotless.

* * *

"What in the world…" Kero shot around the house. "What's going on?!" Toya walked up and leaned in close to inspect the food. He sniffed it twice, then stood erect. "That's just not possible. Everything here's been cooked perfectly, yet half this stuff couldn't have been made in two minutes. Not to mention someone cleaned up afterwards…" Sakura looked around in awe just as someone put their key in the door. "Yikes!" Kero shot up to Sakura's room just as her dad walked in. "I'm home." The two welcomed him as he walked into the kitchen. "Wow! Sakura, did this take you long?" Sakura nodded instinctively. "I take it that you helped?" Toya nodded softly. "Everything looks delicious. I'll put my things in my study, then we'll eat." Their dad left and the two returned their puzzled gazes to the food as a man observing the scenario leapt away. 

"This card we needn't fight

For it is one of peace.

It's only doing what it thinks it right

And if asked, it will cease.

It's the most harmless of all.

Of this, I insist.

For you need simply call

It by it's name of Assist."

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged looks. "Assist?" Tomoyo turned back to Daisuke. "I thought you said all the cards were destructive." Daisuke nodded. "They are in one way or another. Right now, it's moving on its' own accord. But, it will bend to the will of the one who holds his card." Sakura frowned. "So, why was it helping me and Kero?" Daisuke snickered. "No offense, Ms. Kinomoto, but you have to be one of the densest people I know and I mean that in the nicest possible way. It's name is Assist. It's what it does." Daisuke snickered again as Sakura huffed. That evening, Daisuke decided to walk the girls home in hopes of running into Assist.

Once home, Sakura invited the two in and found Toya sitting on the couch watching a pile of dirt. "What are you doing?" Toya continued staring at the pile. "Waiting for the thing." Daisuke sighed as Sakura walked into the kitchen and cried out. Everyone ran to her side and saw a six-armed man busy making dinner. His face and arms were a dark blue and he wore torn jeans. "Look at it go…" Assist was fixing diner with four arms, holding one to the oven, speeding it up, and, when the timer went off, pulled out a massive cake with his sixth. "Sweets!!" Daisuke grabbed him by his tail and extended his hand. Assist put everything on the counter, then looked up, acknowledging them. "Come unto me, Assist…"

The man lowered his head and returned to card form. The man stood with two arms held fist to fist at his sides, his upper pair curved down towards his chest, and his lower pair curved up towards his chest. "Well, so much for making dinner." Sakura, Tomoyo, and Toya set up the table as a presence was sense by everyone except Tomoyo. "What?" Daisuke spun to the door and frowned. "They're planning…" Everyone exchanged looks with each other as Daisuke pocketed the card. "I'd love to stay, but I've got work to do." He ran out, leaving the confused bunch still in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Daisuke completed his leaping trek to the top of the tallest building in Tomoeda. He sighed, then closed his eyes. He blocked out all other sounds and events and focused only on the cards. _I've got five… That leaves…_ He opened his eyes, then closed them again. _That leaves…_ He opened his eyes and bit his lip. "I can't tell… The cards are planning alright. They know I've captured five already… They've jumbled together so I can't tell exactly how many there are." Daisuke sat down and crossed his legs. "Just like before…"

* * *

Kero: Huh? That brat from Hong Kong is being transferred back to Tomoeda? Daisuke doesn't seem to like it, nor do I. Things get even stranger when cars begin flying and people start walking on air. Are we in the future or something? Tune into Episode Six: Sakura and the Mind Games. Man, all this wackiness is giving me a headache… 


	6. Sakura and the Mind Games

Riddler's Grudge

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Everything is © to their respective owners.

* * *

In Hong Kong, the Li residence was fast asleep save Li's mother, who stood outside on a patio. "Something is amiss…" She looks up slightly, then starts as something shoots through her mind. "I see…" She lowers her head as her pupils dilate. "Very well. It shall be so…" She shakes it off and looks around. When she sees nothing, she frowns. "Something is amiss alright. A great destructive power is amiss." She turned and began walking back to the house. "I'll arrange it in the morning." As she disappears, a woman in pinkish clothes smiled, then vanishes.

* * *

Episode Six

Sakura and the Mind Games

* * *

"Good morning!" Sakura's friends greeted her as Sakura noticed that Daisuke's seat was empty. "Where's Daisuke?" Tomoyo turned to his seat. "His parents called in for him. Apparently, he came down with a bad cold over the weekend." Sakura put her things down and smirked. "We should go see him after school." Tomoyo and the others nodded as Mr. Terada entered. "Everyone, take your seats." 

They did so and Mr. Terada smiled. "I'm pleased to announce that Shaoron Li's mother has arranged for him to return to this class." The others began chatting happily as Sakura blushed slightly, remembering the incident at the park where she'd fought The Nothing. Tomoyo smirked and spoke up. "I'll bet Li will be pleased to see you again too." Sakura turned to her and grew a shade redder. She simply nodded as she thought about him all day.

When school let out, the group headed for Daisuke's place. They all stood in awe at the two story house. "It's beautiful…" Sakura nodded, then knocked on the door. Seconds later, a pudgy little woman opened the door. "Oh, you must be Daisuke's friends from school. He said you'd probably stop by. Come on in. I'll take you to him." They all stepped in and looked around the beautiful interior. "Daisuke, you're friends are here." Unlike most houses, the second floor was really small, only allowing a bathroom, two bedrooms, and a small area overlooking the first floor living room to exist there.

Daisuke's head poked down at them, then vanished. "Coming…" As Sakura frowned by the obviously stuffy tone Daisuke had, a loud sneeze erupted from the staircase. Daisuke, clad in a heavy blanket turned the corner. He smirked weakly before turned away and sneezing again. "Hey, guys…" He motioned them into the living room where he sat down in what looked like an antique chair. "Are you okay? You look horrible." Daisuke smirked as his mother handed him a bowl of warm soup. "I've been better." He placed the bowl on a table next to him and sneezed again. "Trust me. I've been infinitely better."

Sakura frowned when he said that because, for a second, she could've detected… sorrow… "Oh! Li's coming back to our class!" Naoko nodded in agreement. "Really?" Daisuke frowned and Chiharu started. "What's wrong? Don't you like him?" Daisuke perked his head up. "Hmm? Oh. He's okay." Daisuke smirked, then turned around. "Excuse me." He pulled out a large handkerchief and blew the sneeze of the century. "Wow… Your cold _is_ really bad." Daisuke wiped his nose and smirked. "Like I said before…"

Naoko stood up. "I should probably get going. I've got be somewhere soon." The others nodded and also stood up. They bid farewell to Daisuke, Sakura, and Tomoyo and left. Daisuke continued smirking until he heard the door close. "Li's coming back?" He turned to the girls with a large frown. Sakura nodded. "Did anyone say why?" Sakura exchanged looks with Tomoyo and shook her head. Daisuke sighed and sat back in the chair.

"There is little to say

That you don't already know.

She'll hold us at bay

For she's a tough foe.

We must protect the town

And thought I am sick,

I'll still help you take down

This spirit of Psychic."

Sakura tilted her head. "Psychic?" Daisuke nodded and stood up. He motioned for them to follow him. ""Psychic used telekinetic powers to manipulate its' victims. In essence, the victim becomes Psychic. If that happens, the victim is forced to do whatever Psychic wants. Only those with extreme mental shielding can resist it. That means that even we're liable to become victims." When they got the second floor, Daisuke threw off the cover and cracked his neck. "But, your cold!"

Daisuke placed and hand to his head briefly, then bent down to pick something up. "I exaggerated while the others were here. I've only got a little headache. Nothing serious." He picked up the five cards they already sealed and he handed them to Sakura. "You used to use the power of Clow himself. That means you can also use these. They'll do you a lot better than they will me right now." Sakura nodded and reluctantly took them. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Sakura nodded and the two left. "Counter… Attack… Obstruct… Shimmer… Assist…" She stared at the cards as Tomoyo also looked at them. "They do bear some resemblances to the Sakura cards, don't they?" Sakura nodded slowly and continued to stare at them as Daisuke watched them through the window. _'By using her… I may finally be set free…'_

* * *

"I'm back." The others ran up to Shaoran he entered school the next day. For a split second, his and Sakura's eyes met and, in that second, they both blushed. Then, Shaoran noticed Daisuke who sat in his seat staring at him. The day passed uneventfully until the four friends began walking home. Sakura and Shaoran simply stared at each other, blushing slightly. Tomoyo giggled and Sakura turned to her. "Ah! Tomoyo!" They both began blushing fiercely as they noticed Tomoyo recording them. "You two look adorable like that." The two exchanged uneasy looks as Daisuke walked by. "It's rather obvious you know. You can't look at each other without blushing." 

Shaoran threw Daisuke an annoyed look as he stopped. "Did you know your mother was the victim of a card?" Shaoran growled. "What was that?!" Daisuke turned to him. "Psychic." Shaoran paused and looked at him, puzzled. "I don't know why, but for some reason, Psychic wanted you here." Daisuke looked at something behind the three and summoned his claw. "Speaking off which…" He ran past them and swung the claw, slicing a high speed mailbox in half. "What?!" The other three turned and saw a woman in a pink gown smiling. Her bright purplish hair dropped over her right eye as she raised a hand.

"Get ready!" Li summoned his sword and Sakura summoned her wand. Just then, a nearby car began glowing blue and slowly lifted off the ground. Sakura pulled out a card as Daisuke turned around. "Wait!" Sakura used Illusion as the group was copied. An identical group stood next to them, but Psychic took no time in chucking the car straight at the originals. "What?!" Daisuke ran over and grabbed Attack from Sakura's pocket. "Attack!!" A projectile shot out and stopped the car dead in its' tracks, causing it to fall straight down.

Sakura turned to Daisuke, then pulled out the Spell Cards. Daisuke snatched them away angrily and growled. "You've got to be strategic! Psychic can read our minds, you know." Sakura and Shaoran started. "It knows what cards we're going to use and will counter us every chance it gets. The car was lifted back up as Shaoran used a lightning talisman. Th car jerked to the side and Psychic tilted her head, allowing the attack to simply pass by her. Shaoran growled as the car was thrown at them again. In three swift moves, Daisuke slashed the car into pieces and the group held up their hands to shield themselves from the debris.

Sakura looked up at Psychic and frowned. _'How can we beat her…'_ She thought about Kero, but instantly remembered his rant when she told him that Shaoran was coming back. She shook the thought away, but then remembered something else. _Only those with extreme mental shielding can resist it…_ "That's it!" Everyone turned to her as she pulled our a card. Psychic turned to her as she held it to her chest. _'Please work…'_ "Shield!!" Psychic, who was about to chuck a bench at her, paused. However, no shield appeared. Psychic snorted, then shot the bench at her. This time, Shaoran cut it in half. "What was the point of that?" Sakura pulled out two cards and held them up. "Trust me."

The three started when they saw the two cards she held. Psychic looked straight at her, then at her cards. "Psychic's trying to read her mind…" The three just watched as Psychic stared intently at the cards, then started and stepped back. "I knew it! She used Shield not physically, but mentally! Psychic can't read her mind!" Sakura threw one of the cards into the air. "Dash!!" Sakura ran towards Psychic and threw the second card into the air. She swung the want down like a sword and Psychic jumped over her head to dodge it. "Thunder!!" Psychic started as she was hit dead-on with the attack. She fell to the ground and slowly looked up at her.

"Return to the guise in which you were meant, Spell Card!!" Psychic was turned into a card and it fell to the ground where she had fallen. Everyone watched up to it and looked down. Psychic stood with her head bowed and her palms, which were held flat, pointing to her temples. Daisuke bent down and picked it up. "That's six." Tomoyo squealed with delight so suddenly, it caught the others off guard. "That was beautiful! Magically even! Using Shield differently then normal to combat Psychic… My only regrets are that you weren't wearing one of my costumes!" She stood with sparkles in her eyes as the others sweatdropped. "I see you haven't changed…"

After they parted ways, Sakura went home and plopped down into her bed. "Rough day?" Kero floated above as she sat up. "We got another Spell Card." Kero flew over and sat down in front of her. "Which one?" She smirked. "Psychic." Kero raised an eyebrow. "Psychic?" Sakura nodded and stood up. "Daisuke says that it was the reason Shaoran was transferred back to our class." Kero started, then flew into her face. "Then use it to send him back! We don't need him around!" As Kero continued ranting, Sakura just stood there smiling weakly. "Hey! Maybe you should use it to make everyone make me sweets!"

* * *

Kero: Ugh! The entire city is being covered in this weird cloud. That wouldn't be so bad if it didn't reek like rotten eggs. Sakura suspects the work of a Spell Card, but Daisuke's out of action! How are we suppose to find its' source without him? Tune into Episode Seven: Sakura and the Strange Aroma. Anyone got any clothespins? 


	7. Sakura and the Strange Aroma

Riddler's Grudge

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Everything is © to their respective owners.

* * *

During the night, a toddler poked her head out of the clouds. She looked around, then looked down at Tomeoda. She clapped his hands, pleased. She jumped out of the clouds and landed on his own yellowish cloud and began giggling as it slowly descended on the city.

* * *

Episode Seven

Sakura and the Strange Aroma

* * *

Sakura and the other where in their cooking class and Daisuke was skillfully mixing cake batter. "You're really, Daisuke." Daisuke smirked and turned to Naoko. "I'm actually not that good at making cakes. I make killer cookies though." Daisuke suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "What's wrong?" Daisuke resumed stirring, but slower this time. He turned around and looked at the ovens. "Something smells like its' burning." 

The others stopped and began sniffing as well. "Hey… I does smell like something's burning. But all of the ovens are off…" Daisuke put the batter down and walked to the window. He looked down, but saw nothing. As he went to turn back around, he stopped and looked into the sky. Sakura followed his gaze to a yellowish cloud. "Wow… A yellow cloud… I wonder what's going on with it…" Chiharu turned to Takashi, half-expecting another tall tale, but lately, he'd been pretty quiet. It was probably because he kept being exposed by Daisuke seconds into the story.

Daisuke turned around and picked up the cake batter again. "It's probably nothing." After the class ended, Daisuke caught up with Sakura and Shaoran in the halls. "That was a Spell Card, wasn't it?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Spell Card?" Sakura nodded. "You were looking out the window." Daisuke made an 'Ah…' motion with his mouth, then smirked. "I was just looking at the sky. We haven't had a clear day in a while." Shaoran exchanged looks with Sakura. "Then, you weren't looking at the yellow cloud." Daisuke started. "Yellow cloud?!" Sakura and Shaoran sweatdropped, making Daisuke raise his eyebrow again. "What?"

That evening, the three met Tomoyo at the gates and Sakura explained the yellow cloud to him. Daisuke simply walked alongside them, thinking about that cloud. "Is it a Spell Card?" Daisuke frowned. "Perhaps, but I won't be able to tell until tomorrow." They came to an intersection and Daisuke bid the others farewell. "The Clow Cards…" Daisuke looked into the sky. "So… It is true… All of the cards… Even this one… They're all homing in on her…" Daisuke lowered his head and smirked. "Looks like my plan's working better than I intended." Daisuke opened his eyes and stopped. "What plan?"

Daisuke turned around and faced Toya, who'd ridden his bike past him at that exact moment. "I need your sister to do a little errand for me." Toya frowned, then started as Daisuke face began to melt. "What the…" Daisuke gave another one of his sly smirks. "The faster she works, the faster I can leave." Toya stumbled off his bike and took a few steps back as nothing was left but his skull. "I'd appreciate it if you never spoke mention of this meeting." Daisuke turned and left as Toya shook his head. He started again as he saw Daisuke's actual face as bright as day. "What in the world…"

* * *

That night, as Sakura slept, she had another one of those dreams. In it, she used the Dream card and appeared on a cliffside. _What's going on…_ Daisuke walked up to her, then paused, not even facing her. "I can sense someone's presence here… I can also sense that I'm somehow responsible for it…" Daisuke continued walked to the edge of the cliff. "Be careful, Daisuke! You'll-" Sakura started as Daisuke simply spread his arms. "Please… If there is a God… Free me of this hell called existence…" Sakura used the Dash card and began running up to him, but as she got there, Daisuke had already thrown himself off. 

Sakura woke with a start as looked around. She was back in her bed and her alarm was blaring. Kero groaned and rolled over in his bed. "Turn that off, will ya…" Sakura turned her alarm off and looked down. Dream and her wand sat in her lap. _Another dream… I wonder what…_ She paused, then sniffed the air. She gagged and covered her mouth. "Disgusting!" Kero groggily and reluctantly woke up and yawned/ He grabbed his throat and began coughing almost immediately after. "What is that?!" Cupping her hands over her mouth and nose, Sakura made her way downstairs where Toya and her dad were also covering their noses. "What is that?" Toya turned to her. "It smells like rotten eggs." Sakura looked around and started. Inside the living room was a yellowish gas from with faint laughter could be heard.

Toya followed her gaze and bent his head to look into the living room as well. The two turned to each other and nodded. "I'm going to get dressed and see if Tomoyo's place is the same way." Sakura ran upstairs as Toya stood up. "I'll go with her." His dad turned around and looked at him, concerned, but Toya simply turned away. "We'll be fine." His dad slowly nodded as Toya walked up to his room. When Sakura came back down with Kero, Toya was already waiting outside. "I called the others and told them to met us at Penguin Park." Toya nodded and they all took off.

"Though it can be sweet,

This card's still a wench.

So we must hurry and beat

This unbearable Stench.

Wind works quite nice

For then, she is bound,

But we'll have to do it twice

And then, she'll be downed."

Tomoyo, Shaoran, Sakura, Kero, Yue, and Toya all stood in the park with their hands over their mouths and noses. Daisuke had joined them, but he simply stood there. Sometime shortly after Sakura had waken up, the entire city had been covered in a yellowish cloud. The smell was so nauseating that school had been canceled for the day, allowing Sakura and the others to try and hunt down Stench. "How can you stand this?!" Daisuke snorted. "I've built up an immunity over the years I guess."

Sakura tilted her head slightly as the yellowish cloud slowly lifted. "What the…" Without warning, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her away. Daisuke chuckled and turned in the direction in which they'd left. "Sometimes I worry about Tomoyo's sanity." When they returned moments later, Sakura wore a pink, sleeveless suit (of some sort) and had a white bow tied around her waist. She also wore a pink skirt, white gloves that almost reached her elbow, and a white hat with a pink stripe across it.

Toya sweatdropped as Sakura simply summoned her wand. Daisuke, who'd dressed in casual clothing for a change, summoned his claws. "Stench is revealing itself. Prepare to hurl." Everyone turned to him as he looked amongst them. "What? Stench gets pretty bad. At least one of you is going to hurl. I can guarantee it." Just then, a small yellowish cloud appeared. A small toddler poked her head out of it and giggled. "Now!" Sakura used Windy and it wrapped around Stench. She inhaled and blew out a yellowish gas. Kero jumped away, but was still hit by it. He cried out and held his paws to his nose. "Oh God! I don't even know what this is! It's like rotten eggs, skunk spray, and month-old gym socks all in one!!"

Stench giggled as she inhaled and broke through her binds. "Again!" Daisuke thrust forward and slashed Stench, who spiraled backwards. "Windy!" Windy reappeared and wrapped around her again. This time, she was held in place as her little cloud vanished. "Return to the guise in which you were meant, Spell Card!!" Stench struggled against it, but was still reverted to card form. Sakura caught the card and looked at it. It was a simple illustrations of the toddler sitting on her yellowish cloud with her hands at her side, her eyes closed, and her head slightly bowed.

Just then, the sound of someone throwing up was heard. Everyone turned to the source and saw Kero stumbling as he walked. "So… nasty…" He fainted as Daisuke began laughing. "Told you so!" Kero groaned weakly and reverted to his smaller form. "And Stench makes seven." Sakura handed the card to Daisuke, who pocketed it. "What now?" Daisuke turned and leapt to the top of a nearby tree. "Now, we look for the rest!" Daisuke leapt out of view as both Toya and Yue watched him leave.

That night, Daisuke roared with anger and punched a hole in the wall of his room as his mother entered. "You shouldn't do that, Daisuke. You know this place isn't sturdy." Daisuke sighed. "I know, but this is ridiculous. Even with Sakura and Shaoran, I've got only seven cards in about two months! It's almost March for Pete's sake!" His mother sighed and sat down next to him. "You'll get those cards, Daisuke. I know you will." Daisuke shook his head. "You know only what I've made you know. You don't even exist." His mother started, then simply faded into nothing. "I have no mother… Not anymore…"

* * *

Kero: No!! I was playing my game, but then a power outage took place and wiped out the whole city! Daisuke, being paranoid as ever, immediately suspects a Spell Card. It could be one, but there have been a lot of storms lately. Tune in to Episode Eight: Sakura and the Power Outage. And I was so close to winning… 


	8. Sakura and the Power Outage

Riddler's Grudge

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Everything is © to their respective owners.

* * *

A man dressed in a black cloak stopped at an electrified fence and looked up. The man simply touched the fence and it shorted out. He shoved the gate open and began walking into the plant. "Hey! You can't go in there!" A police officer began walking towards him as the man pointed at the ground. A massive wave rushed through the man and he flew back into his car. The man threw off the cloak and continued walking into the plant.

* * *

Episode Eight

Sakura and the Power Outage

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes!!" Kero mashed the controller's buttons madly, just about to win the game. Toya opened the door and poked his head in. Sakura, clad in her pajamas, had been looking at the Sakura Cards and was also writing down the Spell Cards she'd help capture. "Keep it down, Pooky." Kero growled. "My name's not Pooky! It's…" Kero smashed one final button on the control just as the power went out. Kero just sat there, hand on the button, just blinking at the screen. "NO!!"

For the second time in two weeks, school was canceled again the next day. "It was rather spontaneous, wasn't it? I was reading a book and the entire house just blacked out." Sakura nodded. "I was looking at the Sakura Cards and-" Kero suddenly flew between them. "And I was about to beat my game!!" He slowly descending while bawling his eyes out. Yukito chuckled as Toya massaged temples. "Are you okay, Toya?" He shook his head. "It's a good thing our dad wasn't home. Pooky kept me up all night with his bawling."

Kero flew up to Toya's face and growled. "Ya wanna go, punk?!" Toya poked him in the face with a finger. "I would, but you'd probably bust at the seams." Kero bit down on his finger and Toya growled, then began swinging his arm around. "Get off my finger, you little cretin!" Kero gave muffled reply. "Never!!" Sakura sweatdropped as Shaoran smirked. "Was it a Spell Card?" Daisuke shrugged. "At first, I didn't so. But when I turned on my radio, I found out that one of the generators had been blown apart."

Toya stopped and turned to Daisuke. "Blown apart?" Daisuke nodded. "Then, I thought that it was some madman. One had been seen entering the power plant seconds before the blackout occurred." Shaoran frowned. "So, it's not a Spell Card…" Daisuke held up a finger. "Shortly after that, I learned that an officer had tried to prevent the man from entering and was thrown into his car as a result." Toya glanced at Yukito. "So?" Daisuke turned to him. "All the man did was point at the ground." The others started and Kero let go of Toya's finger. "Say what?"

"The one behind this mess

Is a current that we must purge.

But now, I should confess,

I don't know much about Surge.

I simply know that is can travel

Through water and fire

And sometimes through gravel

Since this card does what it desires."

Kero struck a triumphant pose. "Come on, guys. We shall hunt down this fiend and make him pay for what he did to me!" Toya swatted Kero away with his hand. "Forget you. Make him pay for what he did to the city." Daisuke sighed as the two began arguing again. "There's little we can do. Once it strikes, it vanishes. We'll need to wait until it strikes again and hope that we're nearby." Yukito started and this caught Toya's attention. "Hey, Yuki. What's up?" Yuktio turned to him with a frown. "There's a fair in a few days. Anyone who goes there could be in danger."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the fair came and everyone had decided to go just on the off chance. Sakura wore the same outfit she'd worn when she first gone to Hong Kong and fought the sorceress. Daisuke simply wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans, the most normal outfit Sakura had ever seen him in. Daisuke seemed to be profiling people rather than enjoying himself. However, when they began walking to the Ferris Wheel, a series of shattering bulbs caught they're attention. "Hold on!" Sakura went to use Sleep, but Daisuke caught her arm. He reached into his pocket and touched a card with two fingers. "Psychic…" Everyone nearby suddenly stood erect. "You will fall asleep and won't wake up until we've left, nor will you remember anything that's happened in the past two minutes."

Everyone fell asleep and Daisuke dropped his hands to his side. "Wow…" Daisuke nodded. "It's the perfect card for something like this." Yukito and Kero turned into their true forms and followed the others as they ran towards the scene. There, they saw a man in a purple tank top and black jeans. Electricity coursed up and down his arms. He turned to them, then took off. "Fly!" Sakura and Tomoyo took to the air as Daisuke leapt across stands. "Hold it, Surge!"

The man turned around and launched an invisible wave at Daisuke. He cried out and fell to the ground. "That the best you've got?!" Daisuke took after him again as Yue, Kero, Shaoran, and Toya caught up. "He's running into the hall of mirrors!" Sakura and Tomoyo landed outside of it and ran inside soon to be followed by the others. Once inside, the entrance vanished and Daisuke turned around and cursed. "A tag team!"

Daisuke continued running and soon caught up with the others. Tomoyo was already filming and Sakura swung sword at Surge, who easily dodged it. "Use Wood!" Sakura quickly did so and when Surge launched an attack, it simply stopped. Wood then proceeded to wrap around Surge. "Return to the guise in which-" Surge launched one more attack and Daisuke

Daisuke continued running and soon caught up with the others. Tomoyo was already filming and Sakura swung sword at Surge, who easily dodged it. "Use Wood!" Sakura quickly did so and when Surge launched an attack, it simply stopped. Wood then proceeded to wrap around Surge. "Return to the guise in which-" Surge launched one more attack and Daisuke

Daisuke continued running and soon caught up with the others. Tomoyo was already filming and Sakura swung sword at Surge, who easily dodged it. "Use Wood!" Sakura quickly did so and when Surge launched an attack, it simply stopped. Wood then proceeded to wrap around Surge. "Return to the guise in which-" Surge launched one more attack and Daisuke

Daisuke continued running and soon caught up with the others. Tomoyo was already filming and Sakura swung sword at Surge, who easily dodged it. "Use Wood!" Sakura quickly did so and when Surge launched an attack, it simply stopped. Wood then proceeded to wrap around Surge. "Return to the guise in which-" Surge launched one more attack and Daisuke

Daisuke continued running and soon caught up with the others. Tomoyo was already filming and Sakura swung sword at Surge, who easily dodged it. "Use Wood!" Sakura quickly did so and when Surge launched an attack, it simply stopped. Wood then proceeded to wrap around Surge. "Return to the guise in which-" Surge launched one more attack and Daisuke

Daisuke continued running and soon caught up with the others. Tomoyo was already filming and Sakura swung sword at Surge, who easily dodged it. "Use Wood!" Sakura quickly did so and when Surge launched an attack, it simply stopped. Wood then proceeded to wrap around Surge. "Return to the guise in which-" Surge launched one more attack and Daisuke

Daisuke continued running and soon caught up with the others. Tomoyo was already filming and Sakura swung sword at Surge, who easily dodged it. "Use Wood!" Sakura quickly did so and when Surge launched an attack, it simply stopped. Wood then proceeded to wrap around Surge. "Return to the guise in which-" Surge launched one more attack and Daisuke

Daisuke continued running and soon caught up with the others. Tomoyo was already filming and Sakura swung sword at Surge, who easily dodged it. "Use Wood!" Sakura quickly did so and when Surge launched an attack, it simply stopped. Wood then proceeded to wrap around Surge. "Return to the guise in which-" Surge launched one more attack and Daisuke

Daisuke continued running and soon caught up with the others. Tomoyo was already filming and Sakura swung sword at Surge, who easily dodged it. "Use Wood!" Sakura quickly did so and when Surge launched an attack, it simply stopped. Wood then proceeded to wrap around Surge. "Return to the guise in which-" Surge launched one more attack and Daisuke

Daisuke continued running and soon caught up with the others. Tomoyo was already filming and Sakura swung sword at Surge, who easily dodged it. "Use Wood!" Sakura quickly did so and when Surge launched an attack, it simply stopped. Wood then proceeded to wrap around Surge. "Return to the guise in which-" Surge launched one more attack and Daisuke

Daisuke continued running and soon caught up with the others. Tomoyo was already filming and Sakura swung sword at Surge, who easily dodged it. "Use Wood!" Sakura quickly did so and when Surge launched an attack, it simply stopped. Wood then proceeded to wrap around Surge. "Return to the guise in which-" Surge launched one more attack and Daisuke dove in front of Sakura. He cried out and fell on his side. "Daisuke!" Daisuke slowly stood up and extended his hand. "Daisuke, leave this to me!" He shook his head. "You don't understand… I need these cards more than anything…"

Sakura started as Daisuke flinched from the pain. "Return to the guise… in which you were meant… Spell Card!!" Surge reverted to card form and Wood vanished. The illustration showed Surge with his head bowed and his arms held straight at his sides, electricity coursing across them. "Daisuke…" He sighed and stood erect before pocketed the card. "Yeah?" Sakura showed a look of concern while the others just looked at him curiously. Yue stepped forward and frowned. "You said that you needed the cards? For what? To save your life?" Daisuke started. "Save my life?" Yue nodded. "Good heavens, no!" Everyone started. "What?" Daisuke shook his head. "I don't need the cards to save my life. I need them to end it."

* * *

Kero: Finally! After that little comment, Daisuke detects another card and, while we're stuck in a fair, proceeds to tell us about his past. Maybe now I can finally find out why he reeks of Clow Reed's presence. Tune into Episode Nine: Sakura, Daisuke, and the Mirror Maze. You'd better start explaini… What? That's awful… 


	9. Sakura, Daisuke, and the Mirror Maze

Riddler's Grudge

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Everything is © to their respective owners.

* * *

Everyone simply stood around him as Daisuke kept his emotionless expression. "W-What do you mean?" Daisuke turned to Sakura. "Just as I said." Sakura looked hurt, but Daisuke simply looked away. "You two have wondered why I reek of Reed's presence, right?" Kero and Yue slowly nodded. "The explanation is rather simply." The two leaned forward slightly. "I've personally met Clow Reed."

* * *

Episode Nine

Sakura, Daisuke, and the Mirror Maze

* * *

"Liar!!" Kero and Yue both stepped forward, obviously offended. "Do you know how old you'd have to be to have actually met him?!" Daisuke just stared them down. "I assure you, I'm that old. If not, older." Daisuke closed his eyes, clenched his hand, and shook his head. "This way." Daisuke began walking away, forcing the others to follow him. "We're stuck in here for a while, so I might as well explain myself." Kero snorted. "Please do." Daisuke ignored him and continued. "I was born in the time of Clow Reed. Growing up, my intelligence surprised many and attracted others. I was somewhat of a celebrity." Daisuke smiled faintly as he thought back to that time. 

"I was six when I first saw them. The classic battle of good versus evil. Clow Reed and his antithesis, Voydigan. Voydigan was jealous of Reed's magic and constantly challenged him to 'deathmatches' as he called them. They were pretty equal until the Clow Cards were created. From then on, Voydigan never stood a chance. I researched as much as I could about magic in the two years that followed. On my eighth birthday, I approached Voydigan and demanded to become his apprentice. Surprisingly, he put up little resistance. In the two weeks that followed, I learned why he'd gained the nickname 'The Riddler'. He never gave a straight answer. He always screw with your mind and he enjoyed doing it.

However, this was around the time when Clow Reed announced that he was about to die. Voydigan experienced a personality reversal. At first, he was caring to say the least. When Clow Reed was dying, he began deranged. To say the least, he became insane. When I finally had had enough, I told him that I was leaving. It was then that my life changed." Daisuke paused and glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. "Thirty in all. Thirty there aren't. Thirty you need or forever you walk." Sakura started as Daisuke began walking again. "When I came to, the entire village had been burnt to the ground and Reed was dead. I did the only thing that I could and I continued learning about magic. A week later, I learned of the Spell Cards, Voydigan's answer to the Clow Cards.

I finally found out what Voydigan said about two months later. In all, there were thirty cards. Something would happen when I got all thirty cards, but I didn't know what. My feet didn't hurt, yet I felt that something was wrong. Three months after the destruction of my village, I began capturing the cards. It took several months, but I finally got all but one. I was tired, so I fell asleep, planning on getting the last one in the morning. But, when I woke up, the cards had vanished without a trace. It was then that I realized the truth." Daisuke paused and stared absently at the ceiling. "I hadn't aged a day since Reed's death. On top of that, no matter how I was injured, I hadn't so much as bled. I finally understood what Voydigan had said to me. I couldn't be hurt. I couldn't stop collecting the cards. In actually… I could not die…"

* * *

Everyone remained silent as Daisuke clenched his fist again. "Months turned into years and years turned into decades. On the day of my eighteenth birthday, I'd had enough. Five times I've found the cards and five times, I'd gotten the same result. Twenty-nine cards and no thirtieth. When the cards vanished again, I made a decision that I'd been thinking about for years. It was time to do myself in. Jumping off cliffs. Being crushed. Being impaled. Being shot. I tried it all. Like before, I didn't even bleed. No matter what I did nor how I did it, nothing worked." 

Daisuke stopped at a dead end and Sakura started as she noticed Daisuke beginning to cry. "People talk of the Fountain of Youth as if it the world's greatest mystery. More so than Atlantis, the Bermuda Triangle, or Bigfoot. They talk as if its' an opening to God's greatest gift to humanity. I'm telling you here and now. Immortality is nothing but a curse. At first, you're like, 'Hey! This is great!', but as the years roll on, you learn that you've seen it all and your life is as complete as can be. The only thing you want to see then is Death, but you can't die. You're forced to lived a doomed life in this hell called existence."

Daisuke turned around and Sakura nearly cried as she saw him crying worse than anyone she'd ever seen. "You don't know what it feels like. To know that your entire family died centuries before. To know that you should have died with them. To know that you as a person are dead and you are nothing but a hallow body that won't be allowed to die. The only thing I want in life now is to feel the sweet touch of Death, for Death to come to me and rid me of this accursed life." A small top passed through the wall and Daisuke brushed his arm across his face and turned around. The top went back through the wall and Sakura went for it, but Daisuke held up his arm.

"Do not follow

That faux object

For then the room will swallow

And you'll be a victim of Project.

The same was with Shimmer

As it is with this.

But it's deadly glimmer

Will be its' own wish."

Daisuke summoned a claw and slashed through the wall on his left. The wall vanished and another top fell onto its' side. "Return to the guise in which you were meant, Spell Card!!" The top reverted to its' card form and Sakura approached Daisuke to look at the card. The top was at the bottom of the card and a holographic woman floated a few centimeters above it. She wore a crimson gown and she stood with her head bowed and her arms, covered by the long sleeves of the gown, were held together in the middle of her chest.

'Another notch in my life…" Daisuke looked at the card sadly before pocketing it. The illusions vanished and Daisuke walked forward and out of the hall of mirrors. "I'm leaving…" Sakura ran to his side. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Daisuke nodded. Tomoyo started as she remembered something. "Who was that woman you're living with?" Sakura turned to her as Daisuke scoffed. "An illusion created through my magic, the same as my house." Sakura tilted her head and turned to him again. Daisuke simply turned and walked off. "See you later…" Sakura watched as he walked off and both Kero and Yue exchanging frowns.

That night, Sakura sat in her bed, curled in a ball. Toya opened her door and peeked in. "You're not sleeping yet?" Toya frowned when he saw the Sakura cards scattered over her bed and Sakura's eyes, which where sore from crying. He sighed and opened the door a little more. "Don't worry. I'm sure the brat will figure it out somehow." He close the door and left Sakura in his bed. _Still… Why would Voydigan do such a thing…_ She sighed and gathered the cards and put them back on her desk. She turned off the lights, crawled into bed, and soon fell asleep. As soon as she did, the Sakura Cards all glimmered at once.

* * *

Kero: What's going on?! Sakura's become Daisuke and Daisuke's become Sakura! This is no doubt the work of a Spell Card, but how do we get it to appear?! Tune into Episode Ten: Sakura's Opposite Day! Man, this is almost as bad as Change… 


	10. Sakura's Opposite Day

Riddler's Grudge

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Everything is © to their respective owners.

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of a dark abyss as she looked around. _Where am I…_ The darkness below her chipped away and revealed a large circular platform made of stained glass. It portrayed a fierce battle between Clow Reed and Voydigan. On Voydigan's side was a smaller circle with Daisuke looked to the right. On Clow Reed's side, Sakura herself was looking to the left. In the center were four black spaces. _What's going on…_ Just then, all of the Sakura Cards appeared and, in a flash of light, all of their spirits appeared. _Everyone…_ Mirror floated up to her and frowned. "Are you alright? We can all sense that something's wrong…"

Sakura looked around and everyone was frowning, concerned about here. _'It's Daisuke…'_ Several of the cards turned to several others. "The Spell Cards were created to be our antithesis… Still… If any of us can help, please allow us to help you…" Sakura nodded slowly as the spirit of Dream appeared in front of here. _'Thank you… All of you…'_ Mirror and Dream smirked and all of the spirits vanished. As they did, four shadowy figures appeared. _'Who are you?'_ One of them snorted. "She wants to know who we are…" One of them walked forward a few steps and aimed a gun at Sakura. Sakura still couldn't make out his face due to the darkness. "We're your worst nightmares." Before Sakura could react, the man fired.

* * *

Episode Ten

Sakura's Opposite Day

* * *

"I'm gonna be late…" Sakura ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mom stood there smiled. "Don't forget your bag, sweetie." Sakura reached around the corner and grabbed her bag. "Bye!" Her mom waved to her and she ran to school. Just as she opened the door, someone else reached the door as well. "Good morning!" Everyone turned to them and Tomoyo smiled. "Good morning, Sakura. Daisuke." Sakura started and turned to her left. She dropped her bag and backed up as she looked at herself. The other her also dropped her bag and they both cried out in alarm.

After the extremely embarrassing morning and quite awkward day, Sakura waited outside the gates for the others. Earlier, Sakura, who somehow was now in Daisuke's body, had been called on, but she hadn't been paying attention. Instead, she was looking at herself, who motioned forward with her head. Sakura had stood up and been asked a question she never would've gotten in a thousand years, yet she'd correctly answered the question before Mr. Terada had finished saying it.

Toya and Yukito walked and she resisted the urge to greet them. "Yo, shorty, where's the others?" Sakura growled and went to stomp his foot, but missed. "Odd… Sakura does the same thing…" Just then, the others walked up. "There's an explanation for this." Sakura watched Daisuke, in her body, walk away and decided to follow him. When they reached a secluded area, Sakura leapt up and landed on a fence post with one foot. The others gaped as Sakura crossed her arms and balanced on one foot.

"This card can make

Everything inverse.

There is no mistake.

This is the work of Reverse.

Sakura and I

Switched bodies and voices.

We must search low and high

For upon victory, my heart rejoices."

Toya raised an eyebrow and looked between them. "So…" He pointed to Sakura. "You're the shorty…" Sakura's body nodded as Toya turned to Daisuke. "And you're the monster." Daisuke's body growled as Toya smirked. "That's you all right. But what happened?" Sakura's body closed her eyes. "Reverse no doubt switched us shortly before we got up. Otherwise, we would've noticed before we got to school."

Daisuke's head lowered, then looked up at Sakura's body. "So, how do we fix this?" Sakura's eyes opened and looked around. "We have to find it ourselves. Luckily, today's Friday. That gives us until Monday to find it." Sakura's body hopped off and turned to Daisuke. "What I'm worried about is our sleeping arrangements." Daisuke's body started as Sakura realized what he meant. "We can probably have shorty at our place, but that's a good point." Sakura's body suddenly snorted. "I am fine as is. I can sleep like this. I have no intention of changing clothes or what not."

Daisuke's body blushed furiously as they all agreed on a plan. That night, Daisuke's body was still in its' school clothes, but slept in her bed. Sakura's body sat in the living room with its' legs and arms crossed. Suddenly, Dream glowed from the book and they both opened their eyes suddenly. They were briefly in their own body as they looked down at the stained glass image Sakura had seen the night before. The Clow Cards appeared, as did the captured Spell Cards. _'This is…'_ Sakura looked at Psychic, who'd spoken up. _'This is our past…'­_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then, the edge of the image broke away, revealing the Clow Cards laid edge to edge. Beyond that were a series of black spaces, several of which were occupied by the captured Spell Cards. _'The Clow Cards… and the Spell Cards…'_ Daisuke looked more intently at the image, then turned to the Spell Cards. _'You guys got anything?'_ Sakura tilted her head due to the fact that Daisuke had spoken English.

The cards shook their head as Daisuke turned back to the image. However, a person now stood on the center of it. He looked up and smirked. _'Who are you?!'_ The man raised a hand and the smirk grew into a sinister grin. Something shot out of his hand and Sakura's body awoke suddenly, falling off the couch and landing on its' head. "My head!!" Sakura's body grabbed its' head as Toya and Daisuke's body ran downstairs.

"What happened?!" Sakura's body lay on its' side grabbing its' head in pain as the doorbell rang. Toya went to answer it as Daisuke's body sat next to Sakura's body, which had picked itself off. "Are you okay?" Sakura's body nodded as Tomoyo and Shaoran entered. "How's it going?" Tomoyo put a bag down and sat down on the couch as well.

Sakura's body crossed its' hands. "Barely bearable." Tomoyo reached into the bag and Sakura's body jumped to its' feet and stomped its' way up the stairs. "Absolutely not!!" Tomoyo pulled out a new uniform and Daisuke's body sweatdropped. Sakura's body returned shortly with the Clow Cards and fished out one of the cards.

Sakura's body also pulled Psychic seemingly out of nowhere and reached behind her head to pull out the wand's key. He summoned the wand, then looked at the cards. "I'm tired of this. I just hope this works." Sakura's body threw the two cards into the air. "Psychic! Change!"

In a split second, Sakura and Daisuke became normal once more. Daisuke patted his chest madly, then looked down his shirt. "Oh, Hallelujah!" Daisuke sweatdropped, then turned to Sakura, embarrassed.

"I… just spoke English, didn't I?" Toya nodded. Daisuke laughed weakly before standing up. "This is only temporary. So, let's hurry up and find Reverse." Within minutes, the group was walking through the forest where Sakura had captured Illusion.

She wore a red dress with pink fabric shoulders. She also wore white gloves with red bows and a red bow hung low in her hair. Daisuke was walking backwards while the others where walked normally. Something nearby shuffled and Daisuke stopped. He summoned his claws just as a massive suit of armor appeared. "It's here!" It had feet for hands and hands for feet. It's torso was upside down and it's head rolled around aimlessly. Daisuke slashed through a hand and it vanished.

Sakura used Thunder as Shaoran sliced through a leg, Kero blasted fire at its' other hand, and Yue shot crystals at its' other foot. When all that remained was it's torso and head, the rest of the armor vanished and a shadowy figure began to take off. "Shadow!!"

The hooded man acted as a chain and bond the fleeing card. "Return to the guise in which you were meant, Spell Card!!" Sakura sealed the card, then caught it as it drifted into her hand. The caped figure stood with his back turned and its' arms crossed.

Sakura hand the card to Daisuke, who held it up. "Reverse!!" Sakura backed up a step as a flash occurred and Daisuke pocketed the card. "There. Now's its' permanent." Sakura stood there confused as Daisuke turned his back. He hadn't gone a few steps before he clutched his chest and dropped to his knees. "Daisuke!" He growled as his body began glowing purple. "D-Daisuke…" Daisuke growled, then spun to her as she stepped forward. "Stay there!"

Sakura stepped back due to the demonic tone in which Daisuke had spoken. The glow faded and Daisuke panted. "Daisuke… Are you…" Daisuke scoffed, then took off sprinting. Sakura went to run after him, but was stopped by Yue holding out his hand. "Leave him…"

Sakura looked off into the distance, concerned about Daisuke. When he'd gotten far enough away, he ripped his shirt off and fell to the ground as the tattoo on his back began coursing with energy again. "Not… now…" Daisuke's fingers sharpened and his teeth spiked out. "Nooooooottttttt… nnnnnoooooow…" Daisuke then threw his head back and let forth a loud roar of pain that the entire city heard.

* * *

Kero: Sakura leaves Mirror in charge as she leaves with Daisuke again, but it seems as if Mirror wants to do nothing but expose Sakura! If Sakura's cover is blown, then its' farewell to Cardcaptor Sakura! Tune into Episode Eleven: Sakura and the Copycat. What is Mirror doing?! 


	11. Sakura and the Copycat

Riddler's Grudge

By: Metal Sonic EX

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything is © to their respective owners.

* * *

As Sakura slept, she once again found herself on the stained glass image of Clow Reed and Voydigan. She looked around, then spotted Mirror just standing there. _'Mirror…'_ Mirror lifted her head and smiled evilly. She turned into Sakura and used Sword. _'Wha…'_ The copy Sakura chuckled, then lunged forward.

* * *

Episode Eleven

Sakura And The Copycat

* * *

Sakura blindly reached for her blaring alarm and finally managed to shut it off. "Thank God…" She sat up and stretched. Today was Sunday, two days since she'd last seen Daisuke. Shortly after he'd run off, a loud roar was heard across the city. That night, the news reported that it was an escaped animal from the zoo and that everyone should be extremely careful.

Sakura got dressed as Kero poked his head over the edge of Sakura's drawer. "What's going on…?" Sakura grabbed the Sakura cards and placed her key around her neck. "I'm meeting Tomoyo and Syaoran today at the beach." Kero looked groggily out the window. "It has been a while since the snow stopped, hasn't it?"

Sakura nodded. "Wanna come?" Kero rubbed his eyes and yawned before disappearing. "I'm good…" Sakura chuckled. "We're bringing lots of goodies for a picnic." Kero's ears, eyes, and nose peeked over the drawer and he spoke much livelier now. "What kind of goodies…?" Sakura giggled and opened the door. "Hey, wait! Take me with you!" Kero flew out the window and waited for Sakura to arrive there.

"Halt!" Sakura stopped as Kero flew into her face. "Tell me. Why should I come with you? How do I know you're not lying?" Sakura suddenly grew defensive. "I'm not lying! See?" Sakura opened a bag she was now holding and revealed a treasure trove of sweets. "Goodies!" Sakura quickly closed the bag and held it to her chest. "No! Not yet!"

Kero growled. "Give me those goodies!" Sakura took off running as Kero took up the chase. "Get back here!" Toya opened the door and watched them run off. "Never!!" He sighed as he closed the door again and walked back inside as Sakura ran down the stairs. "Good morning." Toya sweatdropped as Sakura tilted her head. "You do realize that Sakura just left, right?"

Mirror started, then frowned and looked away. Toya sighed again and squatted to look her in the eyes. "Every time I know it's you, you suddenly grow sad. Don't worry about it so much, okay?" Mirror started, then turned to look at him as he smirked. "Your secret's safe with me, okay?" Mirror smirked slightly, then nodded.

Just then, the two started and turned to the TV, which Toya had left on. _'Once again, we will play the video captured by an amateur reporter of the roar heard two days ago…'_ Toya hadn't actually watched the story, but when the roar was heard, Mirror shuddered and Toya got the chills. "You felt it too?" Mirror nodded slightly. _'Dr. Flockhart, what is your theory on this roar?' 'Well, I doubt it's from a zoo animal. The noise is almost inhuman, like its' something not of this world.'_

Toya shut off the TV and stood up. "Well, seeing as Sakura forgot about dinner, ya wanna help me?" Mirror smiled and nodded. "I think the monster leaves her apron in her closet." Mirror nodded again, then ran up the stairs. Toya watched her leave, then smirked. As he went into the kitchen, Mirror opened the door and cried out as she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Toya raised an eyebrow as he heard something drop upstairs, so he walked to Sakura's room and peeked in the door. Mirror closed the closet and start as she acknowledged Toya. She jumped away from the closet and sweatdropped. "Found it!" Toya raised an eyebrow and returned to the kitchen.

Mirror returned a few minutes later and looked around. So, Toya and Mirror began making dinner, including a fresh loaf of bread, which Mirror basically watched the whole time. When it was done, Toya placed the fresh loaf onto the oven and handed her a knife. "Cut that, would ya?" Toya turned his back as Mirror smirked evilly.

She reached the knife as far back as she could reach, but her hand was grabbed. "Not like that. You have to do it gently." Toya gently pressed down on the loaf and began cutting soft slices into the bread. Mirror made a puffy face and turned the other way. "Don't worry about it. This is your first time, right?" Mirror started, then nodded slightly.

Toya turned around and began to assemble the food on the table as Mirror raised the knife again. Toya turned around and was barely able to move as she swung the knife down, slashing his arm. "Hey! What was that for?!" Mirror smiled evilly and leapt at him again. He spun around the table and ran for the door with Mirror in close pursuit.

* * *

"Now this is a card

That you'll grow to hate.

Victory will be hard

For it's name is Imitate.

Whatever we use

Will be fired right back.

She'll make certain we lose

And we'll be left with jack."

Daisuke and the others were running (or flying in some cases) back to Sakura's house when Daisuke appeared suddenly and crashed the picnic. "What's going on?" Daisuke looked behind him briefly. "Mirror is in trouble. The card called Imitate is inside your house. It's a malevolent spirit that'll hurt anyone near it." Sakura thought for a few seconds before gasping. "Big brother!"

Toya was now held up in his father's study as Imitate slowly walked down the stairs. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Toya restrained himself from cursing under his breath due to the pain in his arm. Just then, the door nearly broke off its' hinges. "Big brother!" Imitate turned to the door and hissed with anger. She jumped down the remaining stairs and hid behind and a bookcase.

"Big brother?" Sakura looked into the study and gasped when she saw small drops of blood on the ground. "Here." Toya emerged, holding his arm. "Big brother!" Just as the group went to run down the stairs, Imitate leapt from its' hiding spot and went to stab Toya in the face, but he fell backwards and clutched its' hand.

"Sword!" Imitate looked up and leapt onto a bookcase as Sakura swung her sword. "Nice try, Cardcaptor." Imitate, leapt though the air and dashed past the group. Just then, the door opened and Daisuke stood their. "Hello." Imitate turned around, but ran straight into Mirror, who didn't look pleased. "Hello." Just then, Daisuke slashed it from behind with his claws and caused it to fall on its' face.

"Return to the guise in which you were meant, Spell Card!" The spirit returned into its' card form and fell onto the floor as Sakura and Toya emerged from the study. "Got it." Mirror ran up to Toya's side. "Are you…" Toya smiled. "I'm fine. But at least now I know that there are worse monsters in life than little sisters."

Just then, he cried out in pain as Sakura stomped on his foot angirly. "What was that for?!" Sakura looked up a him angrily. "I am _not_ a monster!" Toya growled. "You are if you stomp on my foot after I've been attacked with a knife!" As the two argued, Tomoyo continued filming as Syaoran and Mirror sweatdropped. Daisuke in the meantime, picked up the card and examined it. It showed Imitate's true spirit, a darker version of Mirror.

He pocketed the card, then turned to take his leave as the others ran up, out of breath. "What happened?!" Daisuke smirked. "Everything's fine now." Daisuke squeezed his way through as Toya and Sakura continued arguing. That night, Daisuke sat on his roof and looked at his arms. The power was growing and with it, the pain.

During one transformation, he was actually able to draw a small sketch of what he'd turned into. He pulled it out and looked at it. The markings on his body were as visible as day and his eyes had become blood red with yellow pupils. "An unwise, but necessary decision. He then pulled out a small box and opened it. It was the last thing Voydigan had given him before cursing him to Hell.

He sighed, then put the aside. Finally, he pulled out the Spell Cards that had been captured so far. "Eleven down. Eighteen to go." He put them into a deck, then placed them aside and rolled onto his back. "Maybe I'm wasting my time here…" He rolled onto his side and sighed. "Maybe… This was all for nothing…" he sighed again and closed his eyes. "Perhaps tomorrow, I'll look into the one known as Eriol…"

* * *

Kero: This is new. After being released from school, the entire building turns a shade of dark purple and blood red. Inside, everything seems to be Sakura's worst nightmares. Ghosts, floating furniture, and icy chills down her spine. Next time: Sakura and the Tainted School. Man, this place even gives me the creeps.


End file.
